Will you wait for me?
by bunnygirl2012
Summary: Hikaru is being sent over to the states for schooling. This is the first time the twins will be separated from each other for so long. Will their bond withstand being away from each other? Hiatus
1. Bad News

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School because if I did there would be no Haruhi. Stupid chick anyways! I mean honestly who can read people that easily without knowing them for that long? -_-**

**Pairings: HikaruXKaoru, HikaruXTamaki, KaoruXKyoya**

**A/N: This is an AU meaning there was no host club. I hope you enjoy the first chapter. Please read the bottom. =]**

_Hikaru's POV_

There isn't anything I wouldn't do for my brother. Ilove him so much, more than anything else in the world. I love the way his smile lights up his whole face, especially his golden eyes. I love the way his fiery red hair softly caresses his forehead when he laughs. He's honestly the most beautiful creature on the face of the planet. Does this make me a narcissist because he's my twin, my mirror image?

While I ponder this thought, I intently stare at Kaoru, my one weakness. As if he can feel my eyes on him, he turns toward me and graces me with a lovely smile on his pale lips.

"What's the matter big brother? Do I have something on my face?" His tone is teasing and he sticks his tongue out at me. I feel a twitch in my groin area and I glance down at our bed.

I stay quiet for a moment, trying to recover myself, before I speak, "No, your face is absolutely perfect. Actually, I was just thinking that's all."

Kaoru cocks his head to the side, "Thinking about what?"

"Just things. Can you believe we're gonna graduate in three days?" I smile at him. I had to change the subject before we got to mushy on each other. Though I love my brother, I didn't have an easy time talking about my feelings. On second thought though I almost wish I hadn't said I was thinking about graduation, this wasn't something I really wanted to talk about. Honestly, this was not something I was really looking forward to.

My brother purses his lips before he responds, "Yeah, it's pretty surreal actually. I'm really excited though."

The blood in my veins runs cold at his words and I'm struck into shock. Kaoru is happy about graduation? Wasn't he worried about the two of us having to be separated?

"You are? Why?" The words barely make it past my lips. Fear is rising up in my chest and there are small knots forming in my stomach. Was my twin growing sick of me and I just hadn't realized it? I thought we knew everything about each other.

The fear must have been evident in my eyes because Kaoru just laughed at me before he folded me into his arms. The feelings of him holding me in such a way is new to me, normally it is I who comforts him. I almost have to laugh at the image though. Imagine me, Hikaru, the older, bigger brother having to be comforted by his younger brother.

Kaoru leans in close to my ear before he seductively whispers, "After we graduate we have some time before we go off to University. During this time I'll have you all to myself. I'll be able to hold you captive and do naughty things to you and afterwards we can lounge in bed all day long."

I blush at my younger, innocent brother saying such things, but at the same time it's really turning me on. When he puts it like that, I have to agree, now I can't wait till we graduate. Blood rushes to the lower half of my body and I move closer to Kaoru, grinding my hips against his. He groans as he feels my erection rub against him and I can feel his beginning to form. An eager grin makes its way across my face; I reach up and bring his face inches away from mine.

"We don't have anywhere to be tonight and we have no homework, maybe we should start warming up for this summer," he breaths softly right before I roughly press my lips to his.

As we kiss I feel a smirk cross his lips and he winds his fingers through my hair, tugging at it lightly, the feeling sends shivers down my spine. My body presses up against him, I just can't get close enough to him. I lean on him enough that he softly falls onto our bed and I go with him, not wanting to break the sweet friction between our lips. My body moves so that I'm now straddling him, my legs on either side of his hips.

Passion pours into the kiss from both of us and my tongue snakes out of my mouth to run across his lower lip, begging for entrance. The moment he opens his mouth ever so slightly, I wrestle my way in there, running my tongue across his teeth and exploring the cavern of his mouth. Kaoru's muscle begins to wrestle with mine, battling for dominance. In no time he gives up though, and I deepen our kiss. While we kiss, my hands begin to make their way up under his shirt, traveling the lovely plain of his smooth chest. When my appendage gets to the top of his shirt, I start to play with his right nipple giving it a slight pinch, enough to feel good but not hurt. I grind my waist into him again and I smile when I feel the bulge in his pants has grown to full size.

The hand that isn't busy playing with my brother's chest goes south to run around the top of his pants. Kaoru bucks his hips up against mine and we both pull away from the kiss to groan at the contact. A soft whimper escapes from my twin's mouth as I rub him through the thick fabric of his jeans; I lean down to nibble on his neck.

"Hi..Hika….Hikaru," he moans loudly as I unzip his fly.

A chuckle escapes my lips, "Shhh, not to loud little brother. We wouldn't want to be heard, would we?"

When I lightly bite his ear he lets out a surprised yelp and blushes brightly. I smile as I reach into his pants so I can stroke his throbbing member. Right before I go to grab him though, there's a light knocking at our door.

"Young masters?" A maid calls to us as the slowly opens the door to poke her head in. Almost as if we shocked each other, the two of us jump apart.

When she looks at us, a deep crimson red is spread across my brother's cheeks and an angry scowl mars my features.

"What the hell do you want?" I snap rudely. I can feel my erection sitting uncomfortably in my jeans and all I can think about is burying myself in Kaoru. Just the mere thought of him writhering beneath me, moaning in pleasure as I thrust into him is almost enough to make me groan and send me plummeting over the edge into pure ecstasy.

She blushes and glances at the ground before she speaks to us again, "Your mother wishes to see the two of you in her office right away."

Without another word to either of us, the maid slips away almost as quickly as she came. I fall backwards and let out a massive sigh. What could the witch possibly want from us? There's a shifting in the bed as Kaoru slips off and zips himself up.

"We should probably go see what it is that she wants Hikaru. We can finish what we started later when we get back," Kaoru mumbles as he offers a hand to help me up.

Another sigh falls from my lips as I know he's right. I'm not happy about it at all though, mother is taking up my time with Kaoru. Hopefully, she won't take up to much of our time; I can wait another 5 minutes, right?

We leave our room and start walking towards our mother's office. The soft carpet sinks below my weight, but I don't really notice because I'm too busy paying attention to my brother. Sometimes I walk a few steps behind him on purpose so I can stare at that wonderfully tempting butt of his. I mentally scold myself as my thoughts wander to the naughty things I'm going to do to him in a few minutes; ugh, I can be such a pervert sometimes.

Since I'm off in my own thoughts I don't notice when my brother stops. My body continues moving and I accidently bump into him.

"Why'd you stop?" I grumble.

Kaoru rolls his eyes at me sharply and hisses softly, "If you'd stop thinking about my ass you'd notice that we're at mom's office."

Glancing at the mahogany door, a soft 'oh' flees from my mouth. Before I can do anything, Kaoru is knocking softly on her door and all I hear next is a demanding enter. I open the door and we enter a plush office. This room is just like her: empty and cold looking. When we walk into the room our mother has her nose buried in some paper work and she's writing something down as fast as she can.

"You wanted to see us mother?" Kaoru's voice is timid.

She doesn't even look up as she nods at the leather chairs sitting in front of her desk, "Yes, please take a seat."

I glower at her; I can't believe she'd treat us, her sons, like we're nothing more than mere clients. The three of us sit in silence except for the sound of her pen scratching against paper polluting the air. Kaoru just stares at the ground, while I sit there glaring daggers at her with my arms crossed in a stand offish way. How dare she take me away from my brother and then ignore us? Who does she think she is?

Finally after just sitting there for a few minutes I clear my throat before I speak, "What do you want?"

"Give me just one more second please," she murmurs as she continues writing.

I clench my jaw as I try to keep down the urge to just get up and walk out with my brother in tow. After some time though, she set down her pen and looked up at us for the first time since we walked in. Her face held a harried expression and her eyes looked tired, but I just couldn't bring myself to feel bad for her.

"Boys, I have some news for you," She pauses and looks at my brother, "After graduation Hikaru—"

I clench my jaw and interrupt her, "I'm Hikaru," I grumble. Honestly, how can she call herself our mother if she can't even tell us apart?

Yuzuha turns to look at me before she continues speaking, "Well Hikaru, after graduation you will be going to the top business school in America."

My heart drops into my stomach and Kaoru cries out in shock.

"Why?" I exclaim. My mind is going a mile a minute, but all I can focus on is how I don't want to be separated from my brother.

"What about me?" Kaoru whimpers weakly. His voice is full of worry and slight fear.

Our mother turns to look out her window as she talks, her tone blunt and emotionless, "Kaoru, you will stay here. Since your brother is the eldest he will be taking over the company and I wanted him to receive the best education in managing a business. Luckily, he was accepted into Stanford and will be away for two years. Besides, you two can't stay together forever so I suppose it's about time you learn to be away from each other."

I begin to protest in frustration but am quickly shut down with a sharp glare from her.

"Neither of you have a say in this situation, so I don't want to hear it from either of you. My word is final," she snaps in annoyance, "Now both of you please get out of my office, I have work to do."

Resentment floods through my veins as I glance over to see my brother staring blankly at the desk, tears forming in his eyes. This woman has some nerve, separating me from my brother for two years; that bitch has another thing coming if she thinks this is going to go over well. I push my body up and storm over to the door but before I can leave she speaks again.

"Oh yeah, by the way, Hikaru start getting packed. You're going to leave after your graduation party in three days. Only pack the essentials and everything else will be shipped over to you quickly," she calls out to me.

I freeze with my hand on the door as I let the words sink into my mind. Three days. I graduate in three days and then I leave for the States. That means no summer and extra time with my brother. How did I know this was going to happen?

Instead of responding to her I just exit the office and go back to our room. When I get there I begin pacing like crazy; I want to break something or punch someone in the face but instead I settle for ranting in my head. Completely immersed in my thoughts I don't hear the door open and shut as Kaoru enters our joint room. Without any warning my twin wraps his arms around me and pulls me into a tight hug, scaring me half to death. Kaoru nuzzles his nose into my back as I grab his hands and softly kiss the back of them. He has the softest hands I have ever felt and he can do the most amazing things with them.

"It will be okay Hikaru, I promise. We will find a way to make this work," Kaoru whispers into my back.

I turn around so I'm gazing into his loving eyes and it's almost enough to make me cry. As I stare at him, I can see the sadness written all over his features; my instinct is take all that sadness away, but I don't know how to.

"We only have three more days together though, before I have to leave," I can't help but whimper slightly. This is really killing me inside.

Kaoru giggles lightly, "Well, maybe we should make the most of these three days then. How about we start right now?"

He doesn't even give me a chance to respond before he shoves his mouth onto mine. I grunt in surprise but gladly accept the kiss. My arms tighten around him considerably and I pull him closer to me, almost as if I'm trying to absorb him into my body. Kaoru leads the two of us over to our bed, breaking the kiss when he shoved me down. I land with a soft oomph and stare at him in wonder.

Wanting to kiss him again, I reach towards him but he backs away just out of my grasp. Needing to touch him, I try to stand, but Kaoru shoves me back onto the bed.

A seductive smile makes its way across his lips, "We're going to do something different."

I cock my head to the side, "What?"

"You'll see," he purrs.

To my utter astonishment, and liking, Kaoru begins to remove his shirt, slowly; it's almost as if he wants to tease me. When it's gone, my brother runs his hands over his silky, smooth chest, doing exactly what I would do if I were touching him. His fingers begin to toy with nipples causing them to stiffen and making him groan lightly. However, it wasn't a simple 'yes' or an undistinguishable word, it was my name he groaned. Blood ran to my lower region and I was hard in no time. Licking hip bottom lip, Kaoru ran one of his hands south to unzip his pants while the other continued to play with his chest area. There was nothing I would rather do then go strip rest of the clothes off of him and just fuck him so hard that neither of us could stand, but something told me to just sit still.

My eyes couldn't decide where to focus as Kaoru worked his magic. One of his hands made its way up to his mouth so he could lick the tip of one of his fingers and the other hand is slowly taking away his pants. A soft moan leaks from my mouth when Kaoru circles his nipple with the licked finger and it's my name he says, again. This action distracts me from what his other appendage is doing and when I manage to finally tear my eyes away from his chest, I notice that he is now wearing nothing but silky black boxers. Now that he's practically naked I spot his obvious erection and it takes everything in my power to not go touch him.

"Kaoru, please let me touch you," I whimper weakly.

"No, Hikaru, not tonight," he grunts as he slides one hand down lower, stopping just on his waist.

I suck my bottom lip into my mouth and chew on it nervously. Why won't he let me touch him? It doesn't take long for me to figure it out when he slips his own hand into his boxers and begins to tease himself lightly.

"Oh, Hikaru," he breathes tenderly.

My breathing becomes ragged as I watch my brother play with himself, but I want to see more.

"Kaoru, please remove your boxers, I want to watch you touch yourself," I beg.

A smile crosses his lips as he pushes his boxers down to his ankles and reveals his member. Groaning, I reach out on reflex, but quickly pull back when he gives me a sharp look. He's stopped touching himself and I want him to go on, I for some reason need to see this.

"Please Kaoru go on," I snivel blatantly. My own member begins to throb with need, but I just can't bring myself to do anything about it yet.

Kaoru heeds my request and his hand slithers back to his hard dick. He begins to rub it softly and murmurs my name loud enough for me to hear. While he continues to rub himself, Kaoru puts two fingers in his mouth and lubricates them generously. My eyes widen when he reaches behind himself and shoves one finger in his entrance, beginning to finger himself. The only thing I can think of is my aching erection and how it feels to be encased in him.

It's not until he slides the second finger in himself, beginning to stretch his opening that I can no longer take it. Quickly I unbutton my jeans and slide them off along with my boxers, exposing my need. Kaoru grins as I begin to slide my hand up and down myself, moaning his name just as he did mine. Kaoru increases his pace as he watches me cool the fire that is burning deep in my belly and his moaning gets louder with each passing second. My pace remains at a constant slow speed as I watch my brother enjoy himself; I want this to last since I don't know when I'll get to enjoy this sight again.

In no time though, Kaoru lets out a guttural groan and spills his load all over him hand and stomach. A weak groan flees from me as I watch him sensuously lick all of his seed off his hand before he walks over to me. He falls to his knees before like a servant before their master and he removes my hand from my still aching erection. Kaoru smirks up at me naughtily before he licks the underside of my cock, all the way up to the head. Out of nowhere he engulfs my whole member and I want to pass out because it feels so superb. His tongue dances around the head of my penis and licks away all the liquids that have seeped out. Kaoru begins to bob his head up and down while still masterfully weaving his tongue around me, causing extreme pleasure. My fingers weave their way through his hair and I shove him deeper onto me. I can feel his fingers massaging my legs, making their way up to my thighs and a moan breaks out of my mouth.

"Oh Kaoru," I whisper helplessly right before his fingers begin to play with my sac.

The feeling is almost paralyzing and I can feel my entire supply of blood racing to my groin. My stomach forms tight coils and I can myself starting the trek up to completion. Kaoru lets off a weak moan, sending vibrations through my hard on and it's this sensation that pushes me over the edge, spiraling into complete ecstasy. I cry out as I cum in his mouth and he drinks everything down greedily, letting nothing go to waste.

After I am completely spent, Kaoru finally pulls away a smile on his face. My body is so worn out that now all I want to do is cuddle with him and go to sleep. Before I crawl into bed, I remove my shirt and toss it into the pile of my brother's clothes. I settle comfortably on my side and Kaoru slips in right next to me, resting his head on my chest.

"That was extremely kinky and really hot," Kaoru utters.

"Yeah, what was that for anyways?" I can't help but be curious.

My brother doesn't answer for a few minutes, "Well, you're not going to be around for a while, so I figured I should get used to my own touch."

I don't respond but instead kiss him on the crown of his head. Honestly, I hate to agree with him, but he's right. We're going to be separated from each other for a few years and it's going to be tough on each of us. Kaoru lets out a massive yawn and I wrap my arms around him so when I shift, we're still connected somehow.

"I think I'm going to sleep Hikaru," Kaoru mumbles faintly.

"Night Kaoru,"

"I love you Hikaru," he sounds so childlike and adorable when he says this, that I can't help but smile feebly.

"I love you too, Kaoru," I breathe softly.

In no time his breathing evens out and I know he's asleep. Tonight when I feel my mind on the brink of unconsciousness, I'm not soothed or happy, but instead afraid. However, I know Kaoru is right, somehow we will find a way to work through this.

**A/N: Woo Hoo! First chapter is finally done! So, I actually have a plot to this story and know where I'd like to go with it, hopefully I can actually remember though. I mean I have it written down and everything but with me that doesn't really mean anything. I'll try and update as often as possible but I make no promises because of school and everything. I have to make sure I keep up on my papers for my comp class and write other stories for my creative writing class. By the time school gets out, I will be sooo sick of typing and writing and the creative part of my brain will be dead. But that's enough of my whining! Anyways, sorry if Hikaru seemed a little OOC through the chapter, this was kind of awkward for me to right cuz it's all in present tense and I'm not used to writing like that. I'm also thinking that the next chapter will be written from Kaoru's POV and I might alternate POV based on chapter but I haven't decided yet. I'm open to suggestions and want to know your guys' thoughts. So please please please review! Imaginary cookies to anyone who does ^_^ Well enough rambling from me, this is long enough and it's getting late soo good night everyone and once again PLEASE REVIEW and make my day. Constructive criticism is welcome. Oh yeah, I'll make sure to respond to anybody who does review.**


	2. Graduation

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Ouran high school host club =[ I guess I should start saving my pennies for the rights, eh? **;]

**Pairings: Ignore the pairing listing from the first chapter; I changed my mind on how this story will go, so it screwed the pairing list up. Now you might ask why I don't go change it or take it down. Simple: I'm too effing lazy, that's why. **

"_**They will never forgive us for the things we've done, but we will make it out alive. I promise you this love will never die," –No matter what by Papa Roach**_

_Kaoru's POV___

The last three days have flown by. Flashes of the last few days fly through my head; my back arched as I scream Hikaru's name out, warm hands roaming over sweaty flesh, tongues probing forbidden spaces, our passionate moans filling the vast space of our room. Just the mere thoughts are enough to cause me to harden. A light flush crawls over the bridge of my nose as I begin to fidget nervously, making Hikaru glance over at me curiously.

"What's your problem?" He grumbles in my ear over the droning voice of our class representative.

"Nothing," I mumble in response, embarrassed at my body's action.

Hikaru glances down at my lap and a small smirk slides on across his lips. The slight flush on my face becomes darker, almost as if I can sense his intentions.

"Is something the matter little brother?" Hikaru whispers seductively in my ear. His hand slides up my lap slowly, tenderly.

My eyes shift around nervously; if he's not careful, someone might spot him doing this to me and all hell might break loose. Before anyone can notice what he's doing, I slap his hand away and glare daggers at him.

"Not now Hikaru," I hiss, only to get shushed by someone sitting behind us.

My twin only smiles bigger and shrugs his shoulders before he turns back to the stage. I tried to do the same thing and return my attention the speech that was being given, but the class representative kept going on about the 'next chapter of our lives'. When he spoke like that fear racked its way through my body, sending my mind into overdrive. I didn't want to take the next step of my life without Hikaru there to help guide me through it. Honestly, I couldn't believe he was leaving today; in a few hours as a matter of fact. Our mother had decided that instead of letting him stay for our graduation party, which will be mainly used for her to brag to her associates, that she would send him on an earlier flight. She said it was because 'the sooner we learned to be away from each other, the better'.

It had killed me on the inside when she spoke those words, but I would never let anyone know that, especially Hikaru. Out of both of us I had been the one who kept my emotions in check the most; if my brother knew how I felt most of the time, there's no telling what he would do. While I thought about this, my eyes roamed around the gym. Everyone was all smiles and laughs, especially my fellow classmates. As of right now we were no longer high school students, but instead high school graduates with our diplomas.

Before I knew it, everything was over, the speeches were done, and my time with my brother was severely limited. I stood and stretched, extremely sore from sitting in those uncomfortable chairs for hours on end. Honestly, I would think that since this school was so rich, that they could afford some decent chairs for us to sit on during events like this. Not that it mattered anymore, since I would no longer be attending events at this school.

"We should probably go find mother," I mumbled to my brother as he stood.

Hikaru stretched his back and shrugged his shoulders, "She's probably talking to some corporate big wig about money or something as equally boring."

I opened my mouth to respond when suddenly my twin got a devilish look on his mouth. My head cocked to the side as he entwined his fingers with mine, giving my hand a soft squeeze.

"I have an idea," he said as he began pulling me through the happy crowd.

"What are you doing Hikaru?" I cried out as he led me to an exit that opened up into the hallways of the school.

Hikaru was moving swiftly down the hallway and I almost had to jog to keep up with his pace. On occasion Hikaru would look over his shoulder to see if we were being followed. When he decided we were far away enough from the gym he slipped into a classroom that was for some reason unlocked. Once we entered the room Hikaru finally let go of my room and looked around.

"Hard to believe this is our last day at this high school," he mumbled as he walked around.

I nodded as I followed suit, running my fingers over the teacher's mahogany desk, "Yeah, such a shame we really don't have any interesting memories of this place."

My twin stopped and turned to stare at me, a huge, placid smile on his face, "Do you want to change that Kaoru?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, slightly confused about what he said.

Hikaru chuckled before he winked and licked his lips hungrily. A startled gasp escaped my lips as I understood what he was implying. As I stood there shell shocked, my brother walked towards me slowly, his hips swaying almost like he was being blown around in the wind. Part of me wanted to protest this that we would get caught, but another part of me was extremely turned on at the thought of having sex with my brother in such a public place. I didn't have a chance to say anything before Hikaru was pressing his lips to mine in a crushing kiss.

Unsure of how I was supposed to respond to this advance, I just did what came natural to me. My arms snaked around Hikaru's thin waist and pulled him closer to me; attempting to absorb him into my body and make us one being. Hikaru's arms wound around me and his hands moved up through my hair, winding their fingers through it. He slowly pushed me back so I was resting against the teacher's desk and I felt his tongue running across my bottom lip; it was begging me to let him into my mouth and I opened up enough to let the muscle enter.

As our tongues began to swirl around together in a random pattern, I became too distracted to notice that Hikaru had removed his hands from my hair. Now he was rubbing my back ever so lightly, slowly lowering his hands each time. In no time he was pawing at my ass and gripping it tightly, making me moan into our kiss. Hikaru lifted me enough that he could set me on the desk and my legs automatically wrapped around his waist; it felt so right being here with him, locked in an embrace as provocative as this. I began to move my hands to the front of Hikaru's shirt, unbuttoning it with deft precision. The moment his article of clothing was undone, I pushed it off his shoulders so it fell lightly to the floor.

Breaking our kiss, my mouth made its way done to his neck, nipping, licking, sucking with zest. He tasted so good in my mouth, and I just wanted to devour every inch of his creamy white skin. My sibling moaned my name weakly, and I smirked before I ran my tongue over his chest. I made sure to kiss almost every inch of his succulent torso before I lightly flicked my tongue over one of his nipples. All I heard from him was a small 'eep' as I wrapped my mouth around the pale, pink nub and sucked greedily. Hikaru rubbed himself against me, like a cat in heat, as my teeth pulled at him hard enough to make him feel it, but not hard enough to hurt.

My hands slowly made their way across his upper body, in a tortures way with soft pinches and light touches, teasing him ever so lightly.

"Oh, Kaoru," he mumbled weakly into the soft fabric covering my shoulder.

A small smirk traversed across my lips when I quickly undid his pants and pushed them down around his ankles, freeing his aching manhood. Though we hadn't really done anything, except light touching, sticky pre-cum was already leaking out of the slit of his head.

"Awe, you must want it pretty bad Hikaru," I cooed as I stroked the underside of his cock.

Hikaru shivered at my touch and coarsely pressed his lips to mine in another intense kiss. His tongue quickly assaulted my mouth, not even asking for permission to enter. As we kissed, I casually caressed my brother, my fingers dancing over him calmly, and I could feel him shivering against me.

I pulled away from his lips and looked into honey eyes, "How bad do you want it Hikaru?" I teased, my hand wrapped around him completely. I shafted him in a leisurely pace while he closed his eyes and gripped the desk to keep himself from falling.

"Kaoru, don't stop," his moaned hoarsely.

"Don't you want to fuck me?" I whispered in his ear right before I licked it sensuously. Normally, I wasn't this sexually devious, but maybe it was something with this environment, or knowing I was losing time with him, made me feel rather mischievous.

Instead of responding with words, Hikaru pulled away from me, a hungry look in his eyes. Suddenly his hands were ripping my cashmere sweater over my head and tossing it on the ground with his jacket. The pants were the next thing to go, and he ripped them off me completely as well, dropping them to the floor with a soft clink. My brother devoured my body with his eyes, and a blush crawled over my cheeks as I lay there before him in the nude. This wasn't the first time he'd seen me nude (obviously), but my playful feelings from a few moments before were replaced with the feeling of exposure.

A primal growl escaped my lips as my brother took me by surprise by engulfing my erection into his mouth. His head bobbed up and down, while he used his tongue to lap up anything that leaked out of my head. Unable to help myself, my fingers curled into his fiery red hair and I pushed him down onto me further. It took all the willpower gathered in my body to not buck my hips into as he continued suck away, making loud noises.

While Hikaru was pleasing me, he used his hands to please me by caringly rubbing my thighs. Another moan trickled from my throat as he stuck a finger into my hole, beginning the process of stretching me. One finger thrust its way into me slowly, looking for that special place that would make me cry out loudly. When Hikaru pushed another finger into me, working them both simultaneously stretching me out even further, he removed his mouth from my erection to watch my facial expressions. His pace began to increase feverishly when he added a third finger; finally finding my prostate.

The moment Hikaru hit that spot, he knew because I let out a loud moan. All the bones in my body turned to mush and I would have fallen off the desk had Hikaru not been standing there. A triumphant smile spread across my twin's face as he kept thrusting into me, grazing that spot each and every time.

"You like that you bad boy?" Hikaru purred.

All I could do was manage a small nod, before he thrust his fingers into me again and kept them there.

"Do you want me to keep doing this, or do you want me in you?" he teased.

I moaned as he wiggled his fingers around in my ass, "I want you in me Hikaru," I mumbled incoherently when I was finally able to control my motor functions.

In response to my remark, Hikaru just simply removed his fingers and turned away from me. I grumbled as my feet landed on the cool floor forcing me to support myself. My brother bent over, giving me a nice view of his tempestuous ass, to get something out of the pocket of his jacket. Hikaru spun back around to me, a small bottle in his hand. It was a small bottle of lube. I lifted an eyebrow at him; all I got in return was a simple grin.

"Did you really plan this out? I thought it was supposed to be kind of spontaneous," I grumbled.

He just shrugged as he poured some onto his hand and rubbed it over his member, "Well it was, but I just had the feeling that I should be prepared. After all, with the two of us there's no telling what will happen."

I didn't say anything when he came back to me and grabbed my thighs, placing them on his waist. My legs wound their around him once again, pulling him close to me; the head of his membe.r rubbed up against my stretched entrance. Hikaru entered me, without a word, in one swift movement, completely up to the hilt. Shivers danced up and down my spine, as he just stay there completely still, his body mere inches above mine. Heat radiated from his skin down onto mine causing goose bumps to rise on my skin and he smiled as he ran his hands over them.

The two of us just lay there savoring the feeling of being in such a way, until I was no longer able to control my lustful urges anymore. Grinding my hips against his, I tried to convince him to finally start moving without having to utter a single word to him. Understanding the message, Hikaru began to thrust into me slowly at first, seeking my prostate once again. A loud gasp fled my mouth the moment he found it, hitting it head on (**A/N: No pun intended XD)** once again.

Once he found it, Hikaru's pace increased rapidly, and his thrusts were erratic. However, it felt absolutely amazing because he hit that special bundle of nerves, each and every time. Hands roamed all over hot, sweaty bodies and we kissed each other frantically, passionately. With every push, it seemed that the pleasure would double and everything started to become too much, especially when Hikaru wrapped his hand around my weeping member.

All I could do was toss my head back, eyes closed, and moan loudly as he rubbed in time with his thrusts. Hikaru's other hand dug his nails into my chest and I screamed as the pain mingled in with the pleasure. Who knew it was possible to ever feel this good, especially with someone of your own flesh and blood? I could feel myself nearing my peak when Hikaru leaned down, licking the crescent wounds he left on my chest.

"Oh Hikaru," I moaned softly, unable to get any louder.

My brother simply responded by running his tongue all over my chest and up my neck, causing another fleet of shivers to race down my back. The hand that had been producing pain mere seconds ago was now tenderly tweaking one of my nipples, while my brother lightly ran his tongue over the other. As soon he lightly bit the puckered nub, my body contracted and I could feel myself plunging over the edge into pure bliss. White flashes danced around in my vision as my muscles clenched around my brother's erection and I spilled myself all over his hand and my stomach. Hikaru yelled my name as he reached his ending, spilling himself into me.

I wrapped my arms around my mirror image when he collapsed on top of me making our sweaty bodies' one. Hikaru turned to look me in the eye right before he leaned down and planted a sloppy wet kiss on my lips.

"I love you so much Kaoru," he mumbled as soon he broke the kiss.

I smiled into his lips, "I love you too."

The both of us lay there, in the same position trying to catch our breath. We were both so wrapped up in our own little worlds and each other that we didn't notice the door opened and the female class representative stood there, staring at us. It wasn't until she fell to the ground with a loud thump that my brother and I looked up and noticed her.

"Fuck," Hikaru yelled as he jumped away from me.

I stood there, a blush spread across my entire face, unsure of what to do. We had never been this close to being caught before; I knew being here with him like this was a bad idea. Hikaru shoved my discarded clothes into my arms, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Quick, get dressed," he ordered as he went to check on the class rep.

Without any hesitation, or thought, I threw my clothes on and walked over to join my brother at the doorway.

"Is she okay?" I questioned as he measured her vitals.

Hikaru nodded curtly, "Yeah, looks like she just fainted is all."

I heaved a sigh of relief, thank goodness she was okay. The question now, though, was what the hell were we going to do with her?

Almost as if Hikaru could read my head, he started speaking, "I guess we should probably mover her out into the hall and head back to find mom."

Nodding in response, I grabbed one of her arms while Hikaru grabbed her other. The both of us dragged her into the hall as gently as we could. When we were done, Hikaru went back into the room, making sure we grabbed all our items before he turned the light off and shut the door.

Hikaru grabbed my hand before I started to walk off and pulled me back to him.

"Even though we almost got caught, I had a good time brother. We should have done this more often," he whispered softly, leaning into me.

My pulse sped up at our proximity and I blushed at his words, "I had fun to Hikaru."

A small grin extended across his lips and he closed our small space to give me another small kiss. Our kiss intensified when I placed my hands on the back of his head, leaving him unable to escape the grasp of my lips. I forced my tongue into his mouth, running it around every nook and cranny; all the while his tongue explored the cavern of my mouth once again. We stood there, locked in each other's embrace for a few minutes. Finally, I pulled myself away, allowing both of us to gather fresh oxygen and unlocked my body from his arms that had somehow managed to wind themselves around me.

"Mother is most likely getting worried by now," I muttered, looking for an excuse to be around people before we decided to go at each other again.

"I doubt it," Hikaru snorted as we headed back toward the gym where we had graduated a little while ago.

Hikaru had been right. When we finally found our mother, she stood with a large group of other big-wig corporate people, laughing at something someone had just said. Hikaru gave me one his 'See, I told you so' looks and I just shrugged. I didn't figure she had missed us, but with this woman there was never any telling. The two of us walked over to the group silently, and stood there waiting for her to notice us. After standing there for some time, seemingly invisible, I finally cleared my throat, getting her attention.

She turned to look at us, a startled look on her face, "Oh there you two are. I've been looking everywhere for you guys. I have some news to tell you."

"Yeah, it looked like you looking for us, alright," Hikaru mumbled under his breath.

I gave him a sharp glare before I turned back to our mother, "What did you need to tell us mother?"

"Apparently due to storms that have ravaged the States for the last week or so and more storms expected flights are being canceled for the time being. So, that means Hikaru won't be headed to the states until tomorrow. I have decided to stick with my original decision and let Hikaru stay for your guys' graduation party," she informed us quaintly.

We both looked at her, shocked expressions on each of our faces. Was she just messing with us and pulling some sick joke?

"Are you being serious?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, unfortunately I have no control over what the airlines decide to do, so I guess that means you two got lucky," our mother said tersely.

Hikaru and I turned to look at each, the same exact smile on our lips. This was amazing news; it meant another whole day together. When we turned back to our mother, we saw that her attention had been stolen back by the group of adults. However, instead of speaking to them about something else, she was saying her farewells, telling them she had work to do at home.

As soon as she was done, she turned back to us, her face expressionless, "Come on boys, it's time to leave. I have work to do."

We followed quietly as she left the gym and headed towards the waiting limo. The driver just nodded as the three of us slipped into the car. All the way home, not a word was spoken but my mind was a whirlwind of thoughts. Another day with my brother, I didn't imagine I could get that lucky.

All too soon, we were home. The moment we got inside, mother went to her office and began doing whatever work it was she needed to get accomplished. However, my brother and I wandered toward the kitchen looking for something to eat. The latter half of the trip home, both, mine and Hikaru's bellies had started grumbling; it was amazing what an appetite sex could work up. We found something sweet and snuck up to other shared room to eat it. Instead of feeding ourselves, we would up feeding each other; for some strange reason, this act began to turn me on. Hikaru smiled at me, almost as if he could sense how horny I was getting again. One thing led to another.

After that little act, our day was pleasantly normal and simple. Before I knew it, the two of us were getting ready to crawl into bed. Hikaru cuddled up close behind me, rubbing his hands over my ass, squeezing it every now and then. His lips pressed against my neck, leaving a trail of soft little kisses down to my collarbone making me chuckle lightly. It wasn't until he ran his hands under my pants, trying to touch me, that I finally smacked his hands away.

I turned to him, a scowl messing with my features. A wounded look sat upon his beautiful face and his brows were furrowed closely together.

"What was that for?" he asked weakly.

I sighed and curled up next to his chest, "Not tonight Hikaru. Isn't twice in one good enough?"

He let out a deep breath and wrapped his arms around me, "I guess so."

A small smile danced across my lips, "Good because I honestly don't think we cuddle enough."

My comment was greeted by the soft melody of his laugh in my ear, "Well, sex is like cuddling, except we're naked."

Even though he couldn't see, I rolled my eyes at him, "That's some messed up logic Hikaru."

"Oh well, shit happens Kaoru."

I just nodded; I knew that all too well.

"Night Kaoru," my brother mumbled before kissing me on the forehead.

"Night Hikaru," I responded softly.

Tonight I fell asleep to the soundtrack of my brother's even heartbeat.

**A/N: Oh my Buddha (don't ask, long story) chapter two is finally done! Yes, go me. You guys will have no idea how proud of myself I am right now. I have been working on this thing for some time now and chances are that because it's so late and I'm so tired that when I go back to re-read this I will be like, 'Whoa, what the fuck? Did I seriously write that?' Even though I have written and read plenty of smutty scenes, they still kind of get to me. Not in like a bad way or anything, but they're kind of hard for me to write cuz I don't want to sound like I'm listing but yeah whatever; that's why it took me so long to write. Oh and the female class rep thing, I just had to add it cuz that would sooo be me ;] And the scene with them feeding each other, I have inspiration so don't get mad that I implied things that you didn't get to read. (wow this is longer than I intended) Anywho, the lyrics are there to set the mood and kind of imply what the chapter is going to be about. If you think of other songs that will fit this chapter then let me know. Please please please review :) they will make me work faster, I promise! Love and cookies to those review. Wow, this is much longer than anticapted so I'm going to shut-up and head to bed. Good Night, I'll try to update soon.**


End file.
